A True Friend
by CreeperKiller55
Summary: To Stampy, most people are annoying. They're just there to bother and pester you to no end. His life was turned right-side up on its head when someone came into his life, busting it all out to show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let the editing begin!**

_Prologue: Bullies  
__Stampy's POV_

No doubt, every and any school has bullies. The kind of people who pick on those weaker than them. I never understood why, to be honest. It seemed void of any meaning. Making fun of innocent people for insignificant things, pestering them for entertainment.

It was quite bothersome and it happened to me. I never minded it too much, but as I said just before, it was getting annoying. Like most victims, I never have the courage to stand up for myself and do something. I'd be afraid of the consequences.

The harassment wasn't anything so severe that it drove me to my breaking point. I always thought about the advice my sister gave me. Just ignore them. It's only a small portion of your long life. It won't last.

For now, it bothers me. Then there was that other guy, who strut into my life like some celebrity.


	2. Chapter 2: My New Friend

_Chapter One: My New Friend_

As I said, he walked into the classroom with a big grin on his face. He's wearing a party hat. _That's a little strange_, I thought to myself. _He's a squid. I feel bad for the guy._

He walked to the front of the classroom as Ms. Pixelite stood up from her desk. "Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please, introduce yourself." she sits back down.

"Hello! My name's iBallisticSquid, I'm from Galaxy City and I just moved here!" he says with enthusiasm. _He seems rather friendly._

"Thank you. Feel free to take a seat wherever you like,"

He looks around for a second before his eyes stopped on me. I bowed my head slightly as he came my way. "Hey, um. Can I sit with you?" he asks, I looked up in surprise.

"Sure," I respond. "why would you want to though?"

"Why not? Popular people tend to be a bit on the rude side." _Hey, what's that supposed to mean?_

"Alright class, today we will be learning how to brew a potion of regeneration. This lesson will serve you well in the future, so pay attention. Get out your brewing stands."

"Uh, what's your name by the way?" Squid asks.

"My name's Stampy, what should I call you?" I reply.

"Just call me Squid," he said setting up his brewing stand with several Nether warts and a few glass bottles.

"Okay, Squid. So, you know how to brew?"

"Yeah, I'm an expert!" he boasts in a silly voice. _Funny_.

_Third Person POV_

The bell sounded as everyone got into their respective groups and headed to the cafeteria, Stampy on his own. _As always_. When he walked into the cafeteria, he took a quick glance over the entire area. _There're the girls, the __nuisances and the anchors.__ Sigh._

The cat sat down at an empty table and cut himself a slice of cake. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something sit down in front of him.

"What do you want Sky? Can't you see I'm-" he paused mid sentence when he noticed that the person in front of him definitely was not Sky. It was Squid, beaming and holding a tray with a pork chop, two pieces of bread and melon slices.

"Hello, I noticed you were sitting alone so I thought, 'why not come over and chat?'."

"Fair enough." he replied, poking at his lunch. "I'm rubbish at everything, y'know."

"And?" _He's so friendly it hurts_.

"Why... why're you being so... _nice_?" he asks, genuinely baffled. "Because you're my friend!" Squid replies nonchalantly. Stampy grows silent and averts his eyes to the pastry.

"So... you like cake?" the conversation continues on from there.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth About Him

_Chapter 3: The Truth About Him_

The bell rang yet again and everyone piled out of the room, Stampy and Squid being the last two to leave. They walked down the strangely silent halls.

"Can I tell you something?" Squid says suddenly, a bit more serious than before. "Go ahead,"

"I lied when I said I'm from Galaxy City, I'm not that rich. I used to live by Diamond Waters and I now live alone. I moved away from there in hopes of finding a better life."

"You... you're my only friend here." Stampy replied.

"Well, I'm glad I have someone I can trust." they hurried to their next class, that being gym class.

That day, the class was playing Bookball. A game a few of the students had invented. Stampy, Squid, Dan and Lee were on one team while Amy, Salem, Rosie and Mousie were on the other.

The game begins and Stampy and Amy are goalies. Dan and Squid went offence. Rosie passed the book to Salem but Squid dived in and went for the goal. He kicked but Amy caught it.

She threw it toward Lee, who dribbled it across the gym from their goal to the girl's goal and he scored. Dan and Mousie were now goalies but this meant Stampy and Amy were playing offence.

By the time class ended, the game was a tie. Everyone headed to their lockers to head home.

"Hey, Squid? I know this might sound sudden, but. Where do you live?" Stampy asked. Squid sighed. "A sky island." he replied.

"Aw, lucky you! I live in a boring old house and you get to live on a sky island."

"It's not as great as it sounds, mate. I always have a chance of falling off or something, but luckily there's a huge lake right underneath it."

"You want to come over to my place?" Stampy grimaced, expecting him to deny the offer. _Request, more like_.

"Sure, I'd like that." they walked out of the school and all the way to Stampy's house, which was a huge building akin to a mansion. It was built out of sandstone and oak planks.

"I thought you said you weren't good at anything?" Squid questions. Stampy chuckled and said, "Well, I like building things, I suppose."

When they walked in, Squid was baffled by the architecture of the entire building. "This is great, mate!"

"Eh," Stampy gave a dismissive wave and plopped down on his bed. "so, you were saying?"


	4. Chapter 4: Standing Up For Each Other

_Chapter 4: Standing Up for Each Other_

That night Squid made his own room in Stampy's house. Their houses were far apart so Stampy let him stay with him for the night. The next morning, they head off to school. When they got there they were fifteen minutes early, which meant they were greeted by Sky and HitTheTarget.

"Hey, dorks! What seven times eight?" Sky asked them as they entered the building.

"Why are you asking us? I thought you were known for being 'smart' and 'handsome'." Stampy replied blankly.

"I asked a question, answer it." he threatens.

"Fifty six." Squid replied with a goofy grin.

"Ha! No it isn't, you derp. It's forty two! Can you believe this guy?"

"It _is _fifty six and I can prove it! If you add seven eights together it makes fifty six!" Squid retorted, he wasn't going to be called a derp and let them get away with it.

"Besides, _six _times seven is forty two." Stampy muttered loud enough for the bloated person to hear.

"What do you know? You can't even shoot a zombie five blocks away from you." HitTheTarget said. This comment made the cat fall silent. "And you can't go two seconds without eating a cake."

"Hey, stop!" a voice shouted behind them. It was Deadlox. "Why do you have to pick on these guys? There's no _point_!And for a matter of fact, seven times eight _is _fifty six." he folds his arms.

"Ty, you're making me look bad." Sky said, gritting his teeth.

"I don't care. Just stop bullying people. It only makes things worse. Who cares if anyone is different? You always call gold butter. You kill squids for no reason. I'm different, you're different. It's why we're friends in the first place."

"Psh, whatever. C'mon, Target. Let's go," Sky said in a bit of a disappointed tone. Ty turned to Stampy and Squid.

"Thanks for sticking up for us." Stampy said. "No problemo. You guys stay away from them, okay? Anyway, I'm gonna head to class. See ya!" with that he left.

"Hey, Stamps. That speech, this tells me we should start talking to more people" Squid said.

"Yeah, but afterwards. C'mon, we're gonna be late." the two ran off down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5: Never Realized it, Until Now

_Chapter 5: Never Realized it, Until Now_

History class was the only time you could sit and around and do nothing, as the teacher usually didn't talk about anything to do with history, anyway. Stampy was doodling on his notebook when a crumpled piece of paper landed in front of him. He looks over to the source of the ball and sees Squid leaning back in his chair.

Stampy opened it up anyway, "Do you _like_ anyone?" it said, Stampy raised an eyebrow as he wrote back.

"No." it came back again.

"Are you sure?" he then thought about his ex, Melanie. She had dumped him and left for another guy at another school.

"I used to date a girl named Melanie." Squid looked at what his friend had written and stared, dumbfounded.

"I used to date her, too!" he wrote, Stampy read the reply in shock. The bell rang and they were dismissed.

"So," Squid started to say "we both used to date the same girl."

"Yeah, you went to the same school as her?"

"Yeah, but I broke up with her because she was a pain in the tailbone to deal with. T'wasn't working out, anyway."

"True. But do _you _like anyone from the class?" Squid glanced to the side. "Well, I do like Salem a bit."

"I like Amy too, we should get going home. I need to go feed my-" Stampy said quickly before being interrupted by the aforementioned girls walking up to them.

"Hi, guys." Salem greeted.

"Hi, Salem." Squid replied calmly.

"You guys wanna head to the movies with us?" Amy asked.

_This is sudden_, thought the duo as they mentally slapped themselves.

"Sure!" they shouted in unison they headed together to the movie theater.

When they got there they noticed other people from their class their too. Dan was sitting with Jemma and Lee and Rosie were sitting together also.

Halfway through the movie, Amy and Stampy's hands were inching closer and closer until they finally connected. They both blushed, knowing that they were destined to be together.

**A/N: A wild duck has appeared.**


	6. Chapter 6: Double Trouble

_Chapter 7: Double Date_

The next day was a Saturday. Stampy and Squid were hanging out in Squid's Sky Island.

"So, I'm bringing this up again. Do you like anybody?" Squid asked.

"Yeah, well, I told you I like Amy" Stampy replied.

"But are you guys official? Because I told them to meet us here, tonight."

"No! That can't happen! Melanie said she's coming over!"

"What? Okay, then tell me, if you knew about Melanie, why did you and Amy hold hands?"

"How did you see? You were in the row in front of us!"

"Okay, we need to sort this out if we wanna live happily ever after." they both thought for a moment. "Wait, Melanie cheated on both of us, right? We should tell her we're through because we're dating Amy and Salem. It's the most logical option."

"Right. It's thirty to eight so we need to get going to the mall."

* * *

"Hey, wonder if they're cheating on us, 'cause Squid told me he used to date a girl named Melanie." Salem said.

"Silly goose, why would the do something like that?" Amy replied. At that moment, the guys came toward them.

"Hey, we... need to... tell... you something." Stampy sputtered in between pants.

"Someone... we used to date is coming" Squid finished.

"What? I knew it-!"

"Wait, before you two dump us. This girl used to date both of us and we need to show her that we are dating you guys." Stampy says slyly.

"Okay, so we should go to the restaurant then. Since Melanie's meeting us there." Squid said while looking at his phone.

**\- Hey, I'm almost here. Where should I meet you?**

**\- at the restaurant.**

**\- k**

the four walked into the restaurant to begin their plan. First step, double date.

"I wonder if who would be a better boyfriend, Stampy, Squid or Sky?" Melanie asked herself as she walked into the restaurant.

Squid and Salem sneaked out to watch the trouble unravel.

"Stampy, who is this?" Melanie says in disbelief.

"My girlfriend, Amy Lee33." he replies with determination.

"Well, if you don't want to date _me _I'll date someone else" she walked away as Squid and Salem sneaked back to their table and Stampy and Amy watched this time.

"Squid, you will not believe what just happened I-" Melanie stood in shock to see the same thing as before.

"Squid, who is _this?" _

"Oh, just my _new _girlfriend. SalemsLady." he replied with a smug look.

"I thought you said _we _were going to date?"

"Oh, that. I lied. You cheated on me with Stampy didn't you?"

"And you cheated on _me _with Squid" Stampy said from the background.

"Whatever. I'll date Sky anyway."

"He doesn't even knew what eight times seven is!" Squid exclaimed.

"It's forty two, duh." with that she left.

Salem laughed "Wow,"


End file.
